Twin Trouble
by RosesHaveThorns3713
Summary: What if Bella had a twin? What would happen? Who would Edward fall in love with?2nd fanfic so please R&R. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:My second Fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Please R&R so i can improve. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- First Day**

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day me and my sister Isabelle start Forks High. The day I have been dreading for months.

Ever since mom died from cancer I have felt so alone, the only one I really had was my twin Isabelle and now I have my dad Charlie.

We had to move in with him after the funeral as we couldn't exactly live on our own although in a year we will be officially adults at last.

I was excited at first as I we had not visited Charlie in years but now I am just dreading school.

I know what it will be like in the beginning it we will just be 'the twins whose mom died' we will get pitying looks and numerous 'I am so sorry' comments. Then as people move past that we will become 'the fitties'. Well Belle will anyway, no-one looks at me long enough to care.

"Bella you are going to be late!" Charlie calls up the stars to me.

I bet Belle is already downstairs, the perfect daughter as usual. I mean I love my sister but sometimes she makes me look so bad compared to her.

I add a blue bead necklace to complete my outfit: black skinny jeans, red converses, blue halter and grey zip-up hoodie. Then make my way downstairs.

As expected Belle is already in the kitchen washing up her bowl, dressed to perfection in blue faded skinny jeans, purple converses, green halter and white zip-up hoodie. We do not intend to dress alike it just happens, I am so used to it now I do not even complain because I know what ever she wears she will look more attractive than me so there is really no point complaining.

Belle turns and gives me her impish grin. I smile back while grabbing a granola bar from the fridge.

I could not have made it through the past few months without Belle; she's been my rock in this emotional storm.

I eat my granola bar in three quick bites and chuck the wrapper in the nearby bin. I then move to grab my car keys off the hook.

"I'll drive this morning. You can do tomorrow." I tell Belle.

"Kay." Belle replies while pulling a loose strand of her long mahogany locks behind her ear.

We each grab our bags from beside the door and shout our goodbye's to dad before leaving the house.

I 'm so glad we were allowed to bring our cars from Phoenix I would have missed my red Audi Coupe if we hadn't. I opened the doors and shoved my bag below my seat.

The ride to school was short but that was not a bad thing I just wanted to get this day over with. Belle knew how I felt and did not say anything.

I pulled in to the car park five minutes before school was due to start, luckily we had gone the day before to collect our schedules, so we would not be even later to class.

I parked in the only free space, cut the engine and grabbed my bag from below my seat. Then I got out and slammed the door behind me.

I heard Belle's door slam shut so clicked my key's to shut the car.

"Good Luck. Try not to break any young male hearts on the first day sis." I said to my sister smiling.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything though. I'll see you at lunch." She replied back trying not to laugh.

"Kay. See ya" I whispered back.

But she was already gone, not wanting to be late I suppose.

I turned then and began to walk to my first class English.

I made it to the room seconds before the bell rang, lucky. It was then that I spotted the Greek God posing as a boy at the back of the room.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. **

**MM**


	2. Chapter 1First Day EPOV

**This chapter is dedicated to** _Twilight-Isabella-Always-Yours _**who was the only person to review my last chapter. You rock! **

**Chapter 1 - First Day**

**Edward's POV**

Today was the day every male had been waiting for weeks the day the daughter of the Chief of police started Forks High.

I really could not care less.

I mean come on she is only girl she cannot be that exciting.

I grabbed my black leather jacket **(A/N: not real leather cos that's cruel) **from the back of my chair in the kitchen. I really was not hungry, I just wanted to get today over with.

"Alice I am leaving now. So hurry up if you want a lift to school!" I shouted upstairs.

She probably was only trying on her 5th outfit. I mean I love my sister but is it really necessary to try on so many different clothes; it is only school not the Oscars.

Alice ran downstairs and was at my side in a flash.

"I'm here brother dearest, chill." She chastised me.

She was wearing a tight low cut red v-neck shirt, a very short denim mini skirt, black leggings and white knee high stiletto boots. Alice will be Alice.

"Okay lets go." I said not even bothering to comment on the outfit I was used to my sisters' vivacious dress sense.

She walked out the door and I locked it behind us.

When I got to the garage I found her already in my Volvo she must have nicked the keys again.

When got in the drivers' side I saw the car keys already in the ignition. I knew it.

I turned to glare at her but she ignored me and looked straight ahead.

I sighed in resignation and started the car.

**********************************************************************************

10 minutes later we pulled up in front of the school and I parked the sleek car in our usual spot.

We were going to be late if we did not hurry to class.

"I'll see you at lunch." I called over my shoulder to my sister as I jogged to first period.

"Sure. I'll grab the usual table. Luv ya!" My over perky sister yelled back.

I made it to class with seconds to spare. Lucky, Lucky, Lucky. I thought to myself as I snagged my seat at the back of the room.

I shoved my books on to the desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Mr. Mason arrived a few seconds later and was followed by the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

Miss Swan...

**A/N: Please R&R. I'd like to get at least 5 this chapter. So press the button even if you hate it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also please check out my friend jenny's story **_You're Back _**it is on my profile cos we share one. Thanks.**

**Reviews are better than Shiny Volvo's**

**MM**


End file.
